


Umbrella

by DesahogoWriten



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, marvel actors - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Exotic Dance, M/M, Rom Howney
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: Indefinido, es a lo que podemos llamar nuestro lugar en la tierra, también a las emociones que surgen de un momento a otro, lo que te cambiara la vida. Así como Robert jamás desear al menor.





	1. El inicio.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lip Sync Battle - Tom Holland](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/404331) by Comedy Central en Español.. 



> **Robert.**

No recuerdo la fecha exacta, siempre hay este tipo de eventos a los cuales debo asistir mostrando interés y con un carisma perfecto según mi gran amigo Chris Evans, a lo cual siempre reprochaba aunque hasta cierto punto tenía razón pues gracias a ese "carisma" los fans le llovieron como milagro al instante que entro en el papel de Tony Stark. Sentí un leve toque en mi espalda alta para llamarme a que volteara, pensando que era él director entregando mi diálogo aunque vi al joven intrépido que interpreto a Spiderman -que a mi parecer lo hizo perfecto- con una sonrisa de lado a lado provocando que sus ojos se achinaran y leves arrugas que se habían hecho con las facciones se marcaran, aquella sonrisa era de ilusión se notaba claramente pues el chico estaba nervioso, siempre se mordía el labio y se rascaba la mano cuando lo estaba -no lo acoso solo se observar- traía entre manos unas cartas, deben ser importantes pues no paraba de mirarlas para devolver su mirada.

\- Hey Thomas, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Tal vez soné algo grosero, pero estaba tratando un tema delicado con Chris, en particular de los diálogos de las películas que de hecho el castaño no podía mirar pues había revelado varios secretos que la compañía se había esmerado en ocultar y que el chico lo dijo como si se tratara de cual es su dieta para mantener la resistencia. El rostro le cambio un poco a decepcionado y con más nervios de los que antes tenía.

\- Ah... Yo no... Quería molestar.

Se dio media vuelta e iba a abandonar el lugar hacia sus grabaciones pero el rubio me regaño golpeandome con el codo, no intentaba ser grosero o descortés con el menor aunque para mi opinión -que deja de ser redundante para la ocasión- Thomas estaba exagerando, tampoco había sido la gran cosa.

\- Thomas ven, ¿Que ocurre?

El chico se detuvo volteando sigiendo mordiendo su ya hinchado labio inferior, camino lentamente hacia mi con un rostro iluminado lleno de euforia y emoción; extendió su mano temblando por la gran esperanza. ¿Qué tenía al chico de tal forma? Lo que pensé que era una carta era una especie de invitación, la tome en manos y lo observe desconcertado.

\- Y-yo quisiera saber si quiere y si tiene tiempo también de ir a mi debut el viernes por la noche.

Abrí aquel sobre, "Lip Sync Battle." Era una invitación personal en el VIP de él evento, abajo de la educada invitación tenía el indice de las presentaciones que abran, al final de ellas esta con el renombrado joven de ojos cafés. "Thomas Stanley Holland, canción sorpresa." Mire algo intrigado aquel papel, posiblemente será algo digno de ver puesto que el castaño no para de sorprenderlo, sonrió.

\- Claro, ahí estare Thomas.

Los ojos le brillaron, las mejillas se encedieron y una sonrisa aun mas amplia aparecio haciendo que sus dientes en hilera se notaran aun más.

\- Genial, yo... Volvere a las grabaciones.

Rió levemente antes de marcharce, lo despedí con la mano y voltee a ver a Evans que me sonreía divertido. Lo pase por alto, realmente era tan idiota que me molestaría por no que cosa, solo seguí dictando la escena en la que el Capitan America y Iron Man pelean por el hecho de que le oculto lo de sus padres y Bucky en  _Civil War._

(...)

El día de la presentación llegó más rápido de lo que pensó -no significaba que no le interesara la función- sino que hizo todo lo posible para tener libre esta fecha, llegó puntual como se había acostumbrado desde tiempo hacer. Se bajó de su limosina usando un agradable traje color azul marino, corbata del mismo color, camisa de botones blanca abajo de el saco teniendo a juego los zapatos negros.

Con la invitación en mano se encamino lentamente hacia la entrada, le sonrió a la recepcionista guiñandole un ojo le entrego aquel papel, ella le entrego un gafete con las letras VIP y un colgante. Hizo una mueca mientras entraba, distorsionaría su atuendo pero aun así se lo coloco como debía, -curiosamente la mayoría estaba vestido de gala- todos llevaban aquel feo gafete haciendo que sus atuendos dejaran de lucir como tal.

Se adentro hasta enfrente de los asientos quedando en primera fila, ah estaban chicos que imagina que fueron parte del proyecto ya que tienen la camisa que dice "Staff." Se sentó en el lugar indicado pues el show comenzó, para su sorpresa Thomas estaba con un traje gris al estilo de los 40's, abriendo el programa con una sonrisa encantadora que siempre portaba.

\- ¡Bienvenidos, la batalla esta por comenzar! Espero que hayan tenido un recibimiento adecuado y disfruten del show.

Y así paso el primer rival. Esto sería largo y agotador.

Los contrincantes pasaban y pasaban haciendo que mi paciencia hasta cierto punto disminuyera, incluso Zendeya protagonizó un baile siendo sino mal recuerdo la penultima y eso quiere decir que pronto Thomas pasará a dar el baile que con tanta paciencia había esperado; un gran suspiro de irritabilidad salio de mis labios.

\- Bueno, finalizare yo con mi debut espero que sea de su agrado.

Lo ultimo lo dice poniendose en posición con su sombrilla sonriendo, el clásico "Singing in the Rain" resono por toda la habitación logrando que la audiencia suspirara -que a su parecer fue de nostalgia- con gran encanto. Piruetas y vueltas con el paraguas simulando lluvia, le parecía totalmente encantadora como el castaño dislumbraba con gran expresión sincera al público -incluyendolo claramente-aunque sabía de anticipación que el chico al ser tan ambicioso no se pararía solo con eso. Thomas se fue atrás de la gran pared que enrealidad era una tela negra que se abrio al dejar a ver un chico vestido con un escotado y ajustado traje de cuero negro junto a un paraguas, trague saliva e intente ocultar mi leve sonrojo de vergüenza con la mano.

_No clouds in my stones. Let it rain; I hydroplane into fame..._

Los ojos cafés demostraban una desbordante sensualidad junto con rastros de aquella sonrisa coqueta con pintalabios color rojo carmesí, su piel tornaba a una brillante y perfecta humectación -para ser franco Robert estaba observando el cuerpo del menor tanto que ni el se daba cuenta- su cintura se movía de estrepitosa forma que hacia que los pensamientos de Robert se inundaran en la perversión, el Staff de el vestuario se habían esperado en que cada parte del cuerpo del joven resaltara a la perfección incluyendo la retaguardia de la perfección humana que representaba a Rihanna.

_You can stand under my umbrella_   
_You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh_   
_Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh_   
_Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh,_ _eh, eh..._

Las piernas que se notaba que las acaban de rasurar dejando ver la blancura de la piel, la belleza de ellas intercalan entre lo delgadas pero fuertes que eran hacían que fueran tan particulares y hermosas, apesar de que Thomas no lleve tacones sus pies se miran perfectos; todo era una perfecta combinación, sensualidad desbordante, agilidad impresionante -incluso para Thomas-, mirada opresora que te hace tragar saliva y ponerte de nervios hasta los cojones -sin contar el hecho de que el cuerpo del menor era una joya-.

_When the world has dealt its cards_   
_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart..._

El chico se acerco hacia el público -especificamente hacia él- tomo su corbata lo atrajo hacia su aroma olor a chicle y fresas con su sonrisa coqueta, el menor planto un beso en la mejilla del mayor, a su vez, movía vigorosamente las caderas.

\- Buenas noches, Sr Downey.

Susurro levemente para alejarse robandose un suspiro por parte del menor, ¿Cómo se atrevío a...? Ahora el mayor tenía una resaltada erección entre sus pantalones; joder, se supone que él no es gay ni nada parecido. No, el no lo  _era_. ¿Desde cuando un mocoso de veintiún años de edad hacia que dudara de su sexualidad? ¡Por dios, él tiene hijos!

_Come into me_   
_Come into me_   
_It's pouring rain_   
_It's pouring rain_

Al finalizar Thomas lo miro directamente y guiñó el ojo sonriente, ese chico no parecía ser el inocente que lucía en las grabaciones de  _Homecoming_ , simplemente recordar aquel nerviosismo de el castaño días antes lo hacia sentirse estafado por pensar que el era inocente cuando para nada lo era.

Cuando todo término, aun no podía procesar todo lo que acabae de pasar, Thomas era la inocencia humanizada -más bien eso aparentaba- se tapo la cara con las manos y se recargo en sus piernas con ambos brazos, era un chico de 21 y el tiene 53. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su cuerpo que amenazaba con exitarse al acto visual de su mirada con la suya? Un toque de su hombro hizo que se sobresaltara, aquel castaño sonreía inocentemente como siempre.

\- Gracias por venir, me levanto los ánimos Sr. Downey. Siempre ha sido mi ídolo y yo di lo mejor de mí al verlo ahí sentado.

De nuevo aquella mirada penetrante aparecia aunque con la sonrisa dulce y amable que siempre portaba el menor. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se puso de pie y coloco una mano en el hombro del joven.

\- Oh, fue un gusto. Me sorprendiste, en verdad.

Le sonreí ampliamente, el chico bajo la mirada pude ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- E-esto es algo muy preciado para mi, que tu me elogies de esta forma..... ¿P-puedo abrazarlo, sr. Downey?

Aquel nerviosismo siempre me ha parecido algo peculiar pues se supone que somos iguales en la hora de actuar y como personas aun así muestra un gran nerviosismo conmigo. Extendí mis brazos y asentí; pude reconocer aquellos delgados pero fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura -aclaro que para este momento mi erección habia bajado-, yo lo abrace por los hombros acercando su cabeza hacia mi pecho y pegar la mía sobre la suya.

\- Hueles a fresas.

Menciones sin pensar pues es mi olor favorito en todo el mundo -era simplemente embriagador-, el chico soltó una risa algo traviesa e hizo que me tensara un poco.

\- Si, supe que su olor favorito era ese y yo... no he podido dejar de usarlo desde entonces.

Me quede sin palabras y sólo deje que el momento pasara aspirando ese olor haciendo que mi estomago revolotiara.

\- Thomas, ¿A qué se debio aquella acción extra hacia mi persona?

Nos separamos, el chico tenía vergüenza eso se notaba en su piel que se puso como un tomate, empezó a morderse el labio y a rascar sus manos de forma impulsiva.

\- Y-yo... N-no... no se...

Aquellos ojos dulces buscaban piedad de que no tocará el tema y eso hice pues yo tampoco quería seguir pues eso demostraría mi incorrecta forma de ver al menor con su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido.

\- Esta bien, Thomas.

El chico fruncio un poco la nariz, haciendo un puchero adorable.

\- La unica que me dice Thomas es mi madre, Sr. Downey. Por favor limitese a decirme Tom, ¿Si?

Sonrió angelicalmente como siempre lo hacia, recordar aquella sonrisa coqueta hacia que se estremeciera y dio por sentado aquel tema.

\- ¿Quieres ir a cenar algo, Tom?

De nuevo sonrió.

\- Claro Robert.

Joder, lo dijo. Escuchar como le decía por su nombre hizo que su erección volviera, debía bajar... Pronto.


	2. Crush.

**Tom Holland.**

Las piernas empezarón a fallarme, la idea de que el Sr. Downey me mirara bailar de tal forma tan morbosa hacia que mis nervios subieran de tope. No lo habia visualizado al inicio del baile - Porque sí, lo estuve buscando con la mirada todo el tiempo - pensé que iba a estar ocupado hoy con las grabaciones de Infinity War. Sentía la voz de Gene Kelly con el solo de " _Singing in the rai_ n" como si yo lo estuviera cantando siendo el número uno en toda la participación de Lip Sync Battle.

_He de admitir que al principio solo bailaría este clásico sin nada de sorpresa pero, ¿cómo me puedo llamar un Holland sino muestro algo digno de ver? Lo hable con mi coordinadora y estaba de acuerdo que esa canción iba hacer explotar al público, pero... ¿Cómo lo convertíamos en algo que tendrían que atesorar al menos por la década y lo sigan recordando como algo épico? Bueno, al principio estaba totalmente perdido en realidad, sabía los pasos de ese baile a la perfección sabia que eso no bastaría._

_Fue ahí donde recordé las palabras de él director de aquella obra teatral. "_ _No finjas ser billy, si quieres ganarte el papel tienes que ser y sentir como Billy sino nunca lo lograrás. Debes convertirte en el personaje, Tom._ "

_¡Eso es! Pensé. No debo interpretar a Rihanna, tengo que ser Rihanna. En cuanto lo comenté con la mujer que era mi coordinadora me mando a hacer el traje provocativo de Rihhana, me propuso llevar tacones y no accedí; no por el hecho de que vería gay - aunque soy bisexual - o algo por el estilo, para mi vestirme así no tenía ningún problema._

_Mis movimientos o reacciones tienen que ser sensuales sin llegar a lo vulgar, pero no es un coqueteo de chico eso lo tenía claro - aparte de que Zendeya no podía ayudarme - tenía como amiga a Scarlett Johansson para ser mi guía en este mundo de el "_ _ encanto femenin _ _o." Hubo una incomoda charla sobre utilizar tanga por el tipo de traje que utilizaría pero realmente no es muy diferente a lo que hago con el traje de Spiderman y ya lo siento normal._

_Sabía por una buena fuente que Downey era un gran fan de las interpretaciones de baile, hubo dos meses de preparación para ello así que decidí a casi último momento invitar a mi ídolo a la batalla con mi ahora amiga morena._

Recordé todo lo que tuve que pasar para este punto y a último minuto añadí ese par de glamurosos tacones negros Vogue que realmente para mi le iban perfectos aunque claro, como cualquier cambio aquí, se debe practicar. Hice unas piruetas con ellos impresionando un poco a los internos pues jamás había bailado con ellos aunque en la pirueta final, la mas importante a mi parecer, no la pude lograr. Quitándolos totalmente y sin discusión, no iba a arriesgar esos meses de entrenamientos por mi cambio de opinión repentinamente.  
  


En todo el baile me había encargado que jamás me pusiera nervioso con nada, ni siquiera con esa mirada obscura como el café obscuro que Downey siempre pedía, el olor a café junto al perfume de Downey eran la mezcla perfecta de aroma que quisieras por la mañana. En un trayecto se había perdido en aquel personaje sensual y cautivador como lo era Rihanna, me límite a hacer unos giros con el famoso meneo de caderas del baile que la artista había hecho y yo mejorado por así decirlo.

A la mitad del baile ya no me sentía como aquel pequeño Thomas de mamá, tímido y risueño, sino me sentía fuerte, poderoso, confiado, sensual, sexy por primera vez en un tiempo. Caminé hacía el escenario sin saltarme pasos de la coreografía que estaba volviendo locos a todos en dirección al hombre en traje que robaba mis sueños húmedos por las noches, lo tomé de la corbata y con una sonrisa coqueta que llegaba a la arrogancia al nivel Robert lo jale hacia mí dejando que su gran aroma a hombre vaya a mis fosas nasales provocando que me sintiera mareado, e incluso más adentrado en ese coqueteo. Se convirtió peligrosa esa cercanía, tanto que solo planté un gran beso en su mejilla para alejarme dejando ver la marca roja junto a un jadeante y muy sonrojado Robert Downey Jr.

\- Buenas noches, Sr Downey.

Me aleje continuando aquella perfecta combinación de movimientos, que podría hallar satisfactoria para mí mismo tanto que al final di un gran gritó de júbilo volviendo a pararme, por último me incline como agradecimiento al atesorar mi espectáculo mientras guiño el ojo a la nada esperando que las cámaras acaparen esa acción para luego irme mientras movía mis caderas como toda estrella alejándome del escenario y entrando a Backstage ignorando a todos para sentarme un momento y esperar a recuperar el aire.

...

Joder estoy en un grave aprieto.

\- ¡Eso fue... increíble! - La morena vestida con una camisa casi tres tallas más grande que su cuerpo mismo.  
\- ¡ZENDEYA! ¿¡Te diste cuenta lo que acabo de hacer!? ¡Le dí un jodido beso en la mejilla de Robert, que vergüenza joder! - Con mis piernas abiertas, mis codos recargados en el lado de su respectiva pierna y las manos en mi cara frotandome.  
\- ¿Tiene algo de malo? Digo, él no se vio incómodo ni nada o al menos desde mi perspectiva.- Zendeya se acerco a mí y me revolvio el cabello.  
\- E-es solo qu-que yo... joder, ¡lo admiro tanto y siento que nuestra relación como compañeros y casi amigos se va a ir a la mierda, Joder! - Alcé mi mirada, podía sentir mis mejillas arder y los nervios dándome en los cojones, ella alzó sus hombros e iba a hablar pero mi coordinadora me hablo.  
\- Deberías apurarte en quitarte todo eso y el maquillaje porque creo que tu invitado te esta esperando a que salgas.  
\- ¿No se pudo ir y dejarme con mi vergüenza en paz? - Refunfuñé.- Ya voy.

Luego de unos minutos lo medité, no me quite el traje pero si el maquillaje. Me coloqué un traje parecido al de "Singing in the Rain" pero más ajustado y de la época, me despeine el cabello, guarde lo que es mío en la mochila y salí al encuentro con mi crush del mundo Cinematográfico. Bajé las escaleras del escenario, lo rodeé y llegue hasta el mayor que estaba sentado. Toqué su hombro y el volteo a verme.

\- Gracias por venir, me levanto los ánimos Sr. Downey. Siempre ha sido mi ídolo y yo di lo mejor de mí al verlo ahí sentado.

Sonreí ampliamente de oreja a oreja, el estaba un poco serio o tal vez... ¿nervioso? Se puso de pie y coloco su mano en mi hombro, la piel se me erizo. parpadee un par de veces.

\- Oh, fue un gusto. Me sorprendiste, en verdad.

En ese momento en el que Robert me miro directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa galante dándome un cumplido como hace tiempo deseo sin contar el hecho que el olor de el mayor seguía volviéndome loco, ese momento fue en el que mis mejillas se prendieron como una luz destellante y baje mi mirada para ocultarlo.

\- E-esto es algo muy preciado para mi, que tu me elogies de esta forma..... ¿P-puedo abrazarlo, Sr. Downey?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Holland? Es estúpido. De apoco alce mi mirada para ver a un Robert con una leve sonrisa genuina y los brazos extendidos, jadee luego para rodearlo con delicadeza y apretarme contra él, sentí su respiración en mi cabeza y yo solo me encargue de aspirar todo olor en la unión de ambos.

\- Hueles a fresas.

Mi estomago se revolvió de los nervios, había usado ese Shampoo de olor de fresas desde que supe que era su olor favorito. Solo se me salió una risita juguetona, puede que sea actor pero realmente eso me salió natural.

\- Si, supe que su olor favorito era ese y yo... no he podido dejar de usarlo desde entonces.

¡Lo dije! No puede ser, ¡le dije uno de los diez secretos que no le dirías que hacías por Robert Downey Jr. a el jodido Robert Downey Jr.!

\- Thomas, ¿A qué se debio aquella acción extra hacia mi persona?

Mierda... había preguntado eso. ¿Qué esperabas, Holland? ¿Qué se quedara solo abriéndote los brazos y dejar que extraigas su perfecto aroma sin ningún reclamo de que le besaste la mejilla con tal vulgaridad? Me separe un poco, mi cuerpo dio un tirón en contra de que se separara pero era necesario. Mis nervios subieron a tope haciendo que mordiera mi labio inferior con gran insistencia y mis manos estuvieran llenas de rasguños de estar rascándome con fuerza.

\- Yo... n-no... no sé.

Creo que estaba apunto de colapsar de la vergüenza, mis ojos desorbitados mirando al mayor implorando por clemencia ya que sino paraba dudaba de poder guardarse aquellos deseos que lo carcomían por dentro.

\- Esta bien, Thomas.

Fruncí la nariz, cuando me decían Thomas me disgustaba porque mi madre es la única que suele hacerlo, a la única que se lo permito y solo porque me parió, infle mis mejillas mostrando mi inconformidad con una mueca.

\- La única que me dice Thomas es mi madre Sr. Downey. ¿Podría limitarse a decirme Tom por favor?

Sonreí lo más que pude, lo más honesto para no sonar grosero o irrespetuoso con el mayor.

\- ¿Quieres ir a cenar, Tom?

De nuevo sonreí, mi estomago se revolvió y sentía que podía morir de felicidad.

\- Claro, Robert.

Lo mire tenso, me extraño del mayor aquella reacción aunque lo deje pasar por alto, quien sabe y solo este agotado.


	3. Una noche descabellante.

**Narrador universal.**

Caminando al lado del otro sonrientes, Tom porque su ídolo pudo apreciar su baile e incluso elogiarlo y Robert porque sintió algo raro en sí mismo que pensó que había vuelto a la secundaria. La mirada en ambos actores no era pasada por alto ya que el atractivo de ambos saliendo juntos de aquel sitio, Robert abrió la puerta de la gran limusina dejando entrar al menor adentro del auto y luego entrar él.

\- Imagino que tenía una reservación hoy ya planeada.- Tom tenía las piernas cerradas, sus manos en las rodillas y jalando la tela del traje un poco, claramente nervioso.  
\- Realmente no, planeaba volver a casa después de tu Debut, pero derrepente me entraron unas ganas de festejar por esa excelente presentación.- Sonreía con aquel desinterés que siempre emanaba su característica personalidad.- Aunque no creo que sea un problema, Janiz se encargó de encontrar una reservación de ultimo momento en Russo's.  
\- ¿Russo's? - El chiquillo abrió la boca de impresión, el había querido ir ahí desde hace meses y, aún siendo Spiderman solo podía tenerla hasta el próximo año.- Es el mejor restaurant de Atlanta.  
\- Para mí es el segundo mejor después de Pizza Rulo's.- Aunque no era un restaurant elegante, era la mejor pizza que ha probado en su vida, Robert tiene en claro que no puede ir a lugares tan "comunes" por la recomendación de su manager, aunque  es más una orden que recomendación.  
\- Yo voy cada fin de semana ahí, se que no debería por el entrenamiento pero ya sabe que soy algo rebelde.- El chico empezaba a relajarse y sonreír levemente.- Me contaron que Janiz no lo deja ir a Pizza Rulo's por que no es extraordinario, yo creo que es tonto, es solo comida.- Tom hizo un puchero haciendo que su inconformidad ante el hecho era bastante.  
\- Lo se, Tom. Pero para eso están los managers para joderte tu genial y perfecta vida, ¿No lo crees? - La mano del mayor fue a dar a la cabeza del chico revolviendo el cabello, de nuevo.  
\- Tengo una idea, Robert.- Sonrío con las mejillas rosadas ante la acción de cercanía del mayor.- La próxima vez que veamos una película en tu casa como lo de Black Panther, compró la pizza para ambos... no se, si se vuelve a repetir.  
\- Eres mi salvación, Holland.- El actor de mirada obscura lo rodeo de los hombros con su brazo atrayendolo y con la otra revolviendole una vez más el cabello, se podría decir que para Robert hacer eso se había vuelto una gran adicción.

El conductor paró el auto, ambos se sobresaltaron al ver que ya estaban ahí sin darse cuenta y que juntos el tiempo pasaba por así decirse volando. Estando tan juntos los ojos de Tom se conectaron a los de Robert por un momento intercalando respiraciones, el primero en reaccionar con un sonrojo fue el menor luego con un carraspeo el mayor alejándose. Bajaron del auto, caminaron un lapso de tiempo casi nula a la recepcionista.

\- Reservación para dos, Robert Downey.- La voz grave del mayor hicieron que la rubia se estremeciera y asintió embobada con la perfección de hombre delante de ella.  
\- Pase.- Dijo apenas en un susurro.

Un mesero les indico donde estaba su mesa que por curioso que sonara Robert no sabía que iba a ser en un balcón a la luz de la luna, demasiado romántico para ser una comida de dos hombres juntos, Tom solo estaba impresionado con la gran vista pues se podía mirar toda la ciudad desde ahí dejando de lado todo pensamiento de Romanticismo en esa velada. Robert y Tom estaban sentados en la mesa mirando los Menús.

\- Robert, para serte sincero no entiendo ni un carajo esto.- El chico se puso pálido.- L-lamento, yo... perdón por maldecir.  
\- Tranquilo Tom, no soy Sony. De hecho yo amo maldecir, es como los mexicanos dicen la comida aquí esta "de puta madre."- Las risa del mayor se hizo presente contagiando al menor.  
\- Es mi palabra favorita en español, ¿Sabe? - El chiquillo se tapo el rostro avergonzado pero más relajado.  
\- No lo sabía pero es interesante, puedo pedir por ti si quieres yo ya he venido como tres veces en el mes.- El menor asintió, Robert visualizo el menú en mano. El mesero se acerco.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? - Comentó con educación el mesero que según al pensamiento de Tom, era muy atractivo.- Su hijo tal vez quiera el especial de la casa, a los jóvenes de su edad les agrada el sabor, antes de que Robert dijera algo indignado la risa de Tom resonó.  
\- Lo siento, lo siento. No es mi padre, para nada.- Ya tenía sus manos sobre su estomago abrazándolo de tanto reír.  
\- No seas insolente, ni que tuviera 60 años.- Rodó los ojos.- Me das el especial de la casa para ambos y un vino tinto Lenger.  
\- ¡Lo siento tanto! Perdone mi actitud, enseguida.- Tom no paraba de reír siendo un descuidado agachándose en la mesa, fue ahí donde Robert capto una tela negra abajo del traje de Tom.   _¡El condenado trae el jodido traje!_ Pensó pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario sobre eso.  
\- Es gracioso, lamento reírme pero es completamente hilarante.- Su postura volvió a la misma sonrisa humilde que siempre se encontraba.  
\- Si, si ahora puedes decirme Daddy.- Robert era conocido por ser un bromista con temas incorrectos pero en el momento justo. Tom parpadeo un par de veces para luego sonrojarse.  
\- ¿A qué vino eso? - El chico infló sus cachetes haciendo un puchero adorable a los ojos de el mayor.  
\- Vamos, sabes que soy así Tom. No se me podía escapar esta oportunidad de joderte.- Tom malinterpreto sus palabras. <<Joderte>> ahora el menor no podía controlar su nerviosismo. Robert lo hizo con toda la intención de molestar al menor pues sabe que esa cabeza no puede ser del todo inocente, no para bailarle de esa forma.

El resto de la cena fue un intercambio de bromas, carcajadas de el más bajo y comentarios en doble sentido de Robert que sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la limusina de el mayor muy cerca con una atmósfera cómoda para ambos. Para ser claros el vino hizo que ambos se relajaran y dejaran de preocuparse por la incomodidad del otro, sin estar ebrios claro. Al poco tiempo llegaron a los departamentos donde Tom se quedaba, el pequeño no quería alejarse de su ídolo y el mayor no quería dejar ir al chico de cabellos castaños y mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Y-yo... ¿Quiere pasar a tomar unos tragos, Sr. Downey? - Tom frunció los labios avergonzado intentando no hacer contacto visual, Robert trago saliva.  
\- Claro, no tengo algo importante que hacer.- De eso ya se había encargado con anticipación.

Ambos bajaron de el transporte, Tom saco su tarjeta de reconocimiento abriendo la puerta principal, el elevador y finalizando la puerta de su departamento. La seguridad era totalmente confiable ya que la tarjeta es única en todo el sistema. Nadie mas puede detenerlos o interrumpirlos sin ser invitados antes o que les dejen pasar de la puerta principal. El menor saco dos vasos y sirvió whisky en ambos, se acerco al mayor ofreciéndole el vaso y a sentarse junto a él en la sala de su departamento.

\- Y cuéntame Tom, ¿Dónde creció tu amor sobre Rihanna? - Pauso.- He de admitir que me sorprendió el tipo de baile provocativo de tu parte.- La mirada del mayor se intensifico a los ojos del castaño claro, el chico sonrió dulcemente.  
\- Tenía siete años cuando la escuche por primera vez.- La mirada del chiquillo de fue al techo al mismo tiempo se recargaba en el sillón y su cabeza en el hombro de Robert.- Recuerdo que cuando tenía 11 quería usar los tacones negros de mi madre para parecerme a ella.- Carcajeo.- Aunque claro, mi padre me los quito de inmediato diciendo que no era ropa adecuada para un niño.  
\- ¿Por eso no usaste tacones en la presentación? Digo, se hubiera visto tan candente eso, lo digo por el baile.- Las mejillas de Tom volvieron a tornarse rojas, mordió su labio inferior levemente. Robert solo alzo la ceja un poco.  
\- No los use en la presentación por que no me salía la ultima pirueta.- Se rasco las manos, Robert las tomo frunciendo el ceño.  
\- No hagas eso, te lastimaras.- Acarició ambas manos lentamente, Tom lo miraba directamente a los ojos y trago saliva.   
\- Y-yo...- Estaban tan cerca que no se dieron cuenta, si una persona normal hubiera estado tan cerca seguramente lo alejaría sin rechistar en el caso de Robert. Aunque no es muy lejano en el caso de Tom el chiquillo miraba arcoíris casi al estar junto al mayor pero hubo algo que hizo que aquella cercanía se volviera lejanía al escuchar estruendo del vaso que contenía el Whisky al tronar contra el piso.  
\- ¡Mierda! - El chico se alejo yendo a la cocina por recogedor y una escoba barriendo los vidrios, el mayor se encargo de buscar un trapo y ayudarlo. Ambos estaban en completo silencio al limpiar, ¿Qué podrían decir? Aquella química y tensión sexual los estaba matando a ambos. Un click dio cuando la botella de Whisky por accidente cayo en todo el traje de Tom.- ¡Mierda!  
\- Vamos quitatelo, te hará daño.- Para ser sinceros se le había olvidado que traía el traje de Rihanna debajo de el traje, es decir, ambos se olvidaron por la tensión del momento.

Cuando Tom se quito el saco lanzandolo al sillón, desabrochándose los primeros botones de la camisa, Robert al intento de quitarse los nervios intento tomar de su vaso de Whisky que era el único que al parecer estaba intacto, eso hasta que se dio media vuelta a ver a él menor y se atraganto escupiendo un poco. Tom no lo tomo personal y se quito la camisa completamente.

\- Traes puesto el traje de Rihanna, Tom.- Dice un Robert ya algo alterado, el menor se aterrorizo.  
\- Y-yo.. ah... n-no.. yo.- El chico estaba totalmente avergonzado, ¿Por qué coño se quedo con el traje? ¿Por qué se quito el traje con el presente? - No es lo q-que piensa Sr. Downey.  
\- ¿Ah no? Porque me parece que traes ese traje cuando pudiste quitártelo en el BackStage.- La mirada del mayor se hizo más fuerte y dominadora.- Quítate el pantalón Holland. 

\- ¿P-Perdón? - Se mordió el labio inferior, pero ahora sus manos estaban intentando tapar el traje revelador.

\- ¿No estuviste planeando seducirme entonces? Porque a mi parecer has estado muy sensual hoy día y digamos que soy un hombre que no se limita a las oportunidades, Thomas.- El chico hizo una mueca de asqueo.  
\- No me diga Thomas, eso no es discutible. Yo... esa no era mi intención Sr. Downey.- Sus mejillas estaban rojas en tonalidades cercanas al carmín.- P-pero tampoco soy alguien que se limite a las oportunidades, Señor.- La cercanía empezó a aumentar de nuevo a los pasos que cada uno daba hasta quedar totalmente cerca rozando naricez.

\- Te lo repetiré una ultima vez, Holland.- Gruñó susurrando gravemente.- Quítate el Pantalón o lo haré yo y créeme soy muy rudo ante eso.- El cuerpo de el menor tembló y soltó una sonrisa coqueta, una de esas que tiró en el escenario relamiéndose los labios.  
\- Hagalo.- Las manos de Tom pasaron por los hombros de el mayor para luego pasar a la nuca del mayor.- Castigame, Daddy.- Una risa sonora hizo que las defensas del mayor cayeran en su totalidad.- Podre ser alguien dulce y de sentimientos Robert, pero los castigos me gustan.

<<Jodido mocoso>> Pensó Robert. Este empujo a Tom, dejando que este cayera en el sillón, agarro el pantalón y lo rompió dejando ver a un Tom indefenso de mejillas sonrojadas otra vez. ¿Acaso estaba actuando? ¿Estaba jugando con el? ¿Esta jugando con su mente al mostrarse tan inocente pero luego en otro momento tan atrevido? <<Al carajo>> pensó. Se puso sobre el menor tocando los muslos descubiertos de aquellas piernas que fueron rasuradas por el baile, los apretó entre sus manos al mismo momento que robaba los dulces labios del menor, sabor a fresa y Whisky. <<Maldición>> Sus pensamientos estaban en blanco a decir verdad ya que el aroma, textura y sabor del chico hicieron que se alborotara de formas espectaculares. Tom disfruto ser arrinconado en ese sillón con el olor a Whisky y a café emanaba de su crush, las manos de Tom estaban en la nuca de el contrario atrayendo al mismo momento en el que la lengua de el mayor entro a la cavidad bucal del chiquillo.

Respiraciones erráticas, movimiento de caderas involuntarios, besos húmedos, caricias, deseo eran sensaciones que por mucho que Robert ya haya vivido este era un sentimiento nuevo y salvaje, sus pensamientos más animales y depredadores salieron a la luz. Tom por su parte, soltaba gemidos ahogados, su erección rozaba peligrosamente con la del mayor haciendo que su cuerpo temblara como la primera vez. De un momento a otro los besos de Robert bajaron por el sensible cuello de Tom dando lametones, besos y mordidas dejando uno que otro chupón en el recorrido de este, las manos de Robert bajaron a los glúteos de Tom apretándolos dejando salir un sonido de la garganta de el menor arqueando su espalda.

\- Eres una jodida delicia Tom.- Jadeo el mayor.- ¿Cómo se quita esta mierda? La romperé sino te la quitas.  
\- No sé como, no me lo quite por eso.- Mintió, estaba soñando con el hecho que Robert se lo arrebatara con brusquedad.  
\- Mentir esta mal, Tom. Solo pide que te joda y lo haré, muñeco.

Una gran mordida quedo en el cuello del chico, esta sangro un poco pero al menor no le importó, es más se sintió aun mas excitado y mareado que antes. Al mismo tiempo que Robert dejo la marca en el cuello rompió la parte del cuello del traje, luego fue rompiendo la tela por el pecho y abdomen dejando su pecho y abdomen al descubierto, los besos bajaron a la parte del pecho; fue ahí cuando chupo uno de los botones rozados del chico, mientras tanto bajaba ese ajustado short y lo que vio fue un jodido tirón en sus pantalones.

La mirada avergonzada y osada de el menor intentando tapar aquella pequeña tela que solo le tapaba un poco, se quito la corbata. Tom se sintió vulnerable, sus labios temblorosos, su cuerpo estremeciendose por cada jodida caricia que Robert le proporcionaba, al momento que se libero dejando ver aquella tanga obscura y de encaje que Scarlett le compró para el especial intento taparla con vergüenza pero al momento que lo intento el mayor paso sus brazos a su misma espalda y lo amarro con la corbata azul marino que tan bien le quedaba. jadeo sorprendido al principio retorciéndose pero luego se pudo mantener en paz al sentir las manos del mayor en su gran trasero y cambiando de posiciones, Robert estaba sentado en el sillón y Tom sobre su regazo.

\- R-Robert...- Jadeo. Robert le dio un azote en un glúteo lo que hizo que el chico soltara un gemido sonoro.

\- ¿Quieres que Daddy te castigue, Tom? - Un jadeo sorprendido salió de los labios del menor pero no respondía.- ¡Contesta! - Volvió a azotar más fuerte y Tom chilló.  
\- Si...- Jadeo intentando tener equilibrio sin las manos libres.  
\- ¿Si qué, muñeco? - Robert mantuvo una mano en la mandíbula de el chico fuerte mirando intensamente los ojos, Tom dio un quejido.  
\- Si, Daddy.- Robert tomó al menor de los muslos cargándolo y besando los labios del menor con gran deseo.- Por ahí.

Robert se encamino al pasillo que Tom le había mostrado, abrió la primer puerta que por suerte era la habitación de el menor. Lo lanzo a la cama quedando sobre el mismo, besándolo jaloneando su labio inferior con sus dientes, bajo sus labios una vez más a su cuello y lamio la herida hecha por sus dientes anteriormente.

Tom sintió como las manos de Robert pasarón a su pecho pellizcando sus botones rosados y al mismo tiempo diera un camino con su lengua por todo el pecho bajando al abdomen hasta llegar al límite de la delicada prenda, el chico se arqueo un poco al sentir los labios chupar a través de la tela su pene goteante soltango un quejido.

\- ¡M-mierda! - Soltó en un chillido.  
\- ¿Te gusta como Daddy te trata, muñeco? - El asintió pero Robert no lo vio, decidio proporcionarle un azote más a los bellos glúteos.– ¡Dilo con palabras, Holland!  
\- ¡Joder, si!

Robert saco la prenda como correspondía del cuerpo del chiquillo, después se dispuso a quitarse la prenda que lo ahogaba del pecho luego lanzo la misma camisa al piso de la habitación, Tom era muy impaciente aún con la tremenda erección que tenía en su entrepierna junto a un Robert Downey Jr. desnudándose lentamente hasta quedar en boxers, pudo sentir la mirada sometedora en esos orbes cafés agachandose llegando a la entrepierna de Tom otra vez. Los labios de robert se posaron en la punta del miembro de Tom provocando una sacudida en el cuerpo del menor, las manos del mayor jugaban con su testículos y ahí fue cuando Robert decidió meterse la polla de Tom dentro de la boca de golpe.

\- ¡Oh por...M-mierda...R-ro...- El mayor presiono un poco sus testículos ante su inconformidad.– Digo... Daddy.

Estaba claro que lo llamara así hacia que él mayor se volviera completamente loco profundizandose más en su trabajo, cuando sintió que los testículos de Tom empezaron aa tensarse supo que tuvo que parar y apretar la base del miembro del chico. Tom a su parte gruño al sentir esa lejanía e impedimento.

\- Recuerdo que te ordené algo y tu preferiste un castigo, ahora...- pausó moviendo los testiculos del chico a la par estaba su otra mano impidiendo que el chico llegara al orgasmo.- no podrás correrte hasta que yo te diga, ¿Entendido?  
\- Si, Daddy.

Los ojos de cachorro de Tom los miraban atentamente desorbitados, la lengua semi-salida de los bordes de sus labios con dificultad para respirar, agitado y sus mejillas acaloradas. Tom sentía como su miembro palpitaba por atención ya que Robert lo había soltado dejándolo solo, el chiquillo soltó un jadeo sorprendido cuando las manos de Robert se posaron debajo de sus muslos alzandolos dejando expuesto su trasero. Robert se encargo de primero besar ambos glúteos, morder un poco el izquierdo para al final pasar la lengua por todos ellos subiendo a los testículos del menor y finalizar con la lengua en la entrada del menor lamiendo y empujando la misma contra el orificio apretado.

\- ¡Oh por mi... Daddy! - Tom dio un chillido de excitación.- Daddy más... Ah!

Robert sostuvo ambos muslos con una mano y con la otra dio el mayor azote que le dio hasta ahora al menor. Pudo introducir después de un rato su juguetona lengua dentro de la deliciosa cavidad anal del muchacho, el sabor lo volvió loco provocando que gruñera. Tom estaba jodido, sus pensamientos se hacian cada vez más nulos, le dijo al mayor que no era virgen. Bueno, en parte es cierto... Pero no lo era, lo hizo con chicas. <<Estaba en aprietos>> No era que no le gustara, le fascinaba tanto que no quiere decírselo pues su interior ansiaba más de lo que esa lengua le proporcionaba. Tom se encontraba atado con sus manos en la espalda, las piernas hasta el pecho por la fuerza del mayor al sostenerlo y con el culo alzado, sus pies estaban estirados y sus manos estaban apretando con fuerza por ese deseo interior de necesidad de ser jodido. Robert saco la lengua de su entrada, Tom sintió necesidad de lamer algo <<una mamada>> pensó.

\- D-daddy...- Llamó inseguro el muchacho, vulnerable. Robert se acerco besándolo en los labios y Tom recibiéndolos encantado.   
\- ¿Qué ocurre, Muñeco? ¿Te dolió? - El chico negó repetidas veces.  
\- Quiero hacer que te sientas también Daddy.- Se removió en el lugar nervioso.- Quiero chuparla.- El mayor sonrió de lado arrogantemente.  
\- Claro, Muñeco. Lo que quieras.

Robert puso al chico de rodillas en el piso aún con la manos atadas, él se quito el boxer dejando ver una muy buena erección de 20 cm al aire. Tom jadeo al ver el tamaño, oler el aroma...por último se acerco a lamer el latente miembro del mayor por la punta, de a poco se introdujo el gran miembro a su boca dejando el amargo sabor recorrer toda su garganta cuando al final llega hasta el final.

\- Oh Bebe, genial así muñeco...- Jadeo Robert.

Una arcada se aproximo a su cuerpo, tener tal cantidad de carne en su cabidad bucal lo hacia tener náuseas pero aun así siguió aun mas rápido y consistente, Robert gruñó tomando los cabellos de Tom empezando a mover sus caderas.

\- Mirame, Tom.

Él chico absorbía el miembro del adulto con tal fluidez que parecía experto aunque en realidad era que Tom solo quería aún más de ese sabor embriagador. Para Robert esto era de lo más erótico, ver como Tom lo miraba mientras el se jodí su boca con rapidez, se correría sino se detiene pronto. Robert lo separo con brusquedad provocando que los labios de Tom y su pene hagan un sonoro "Plop."

\- ¿Tienes lubricante? - El chico asintió.  
\- En la gabineta de la mesa de noche.

Menciono entrecortado y agitado, se relamio los labios. Robert por su parte lo volvió a acomodar sobre la cama pero esta vez con el rostro boca abajo, su culo levantado y sus rodillas dobladas a nivel de sus caderas. Rebusco en el cajón sacando el lubricante transparente, se coloco atrás de Tom mojando sus dedos con la pegajosa consistencia al igual que la entrada de él el chico que soltó un quejido por lo fría que estaba el líquido. Con la mano seca abrió de un lado los glúteos, el dedo del mayor se paseaba por la entrada del el menor. Tom sentía cierta incomodidad pero la excitación sobrepasaba cualquier sentimiento, gimió levemente cuando el rasposo dedo de Robert se convirtió en un intruso en su interior.

\- Relajate, sabía que eras virgen. Eres muy descuidado, fuera otro y ya te hubiera lastimado.- Tom se estremecía.  
\- Perdón por ser un mentiroso, Daddy.  
\- Daddy, te castigara más Muñeco.- El miembro de Tom dió un tirón al momento de recibir el impacto justo cuando el dedo de robert se ubico en un punto dulce.  
\- ¡Oh mi... Oh por... Si. Daddy castigame más, lo merezco... Por favor azotame! - Al parecer Tom empezaba a perder su cordura, una sonrisa juguetona se planto en los labios del mayor introduciendo el segundo dedo empezando a ser mas brusco en las falsas embestidas.  
\- Daddy te quiere Muñeco, pero te has portado mal.

Tom ya no pudo articular más palabras al sentir el tercer dedo introduciéndose sin aviso alguno jodiendo sus pensamientos o alguna respuesta coherente a lo que estaban hablando. Absolutamente entregado al deseo y placer que el mayor le estaba ofreciendo, al instante que los dedos salieron del interior del chico las caderas del mismo se movieron al instinto de querer más.

\- Daddy...- Gimió impaciente.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre, muñeco? Pídeme lo que quieres que te haga, Bebé.  
\- Es vergonzoso, Daddy.- Dice moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado y el rostro pegado a la cama intentando mirar al mayor.  
\- No se que quieres hasta que me lo digas.- Ronroneo coqueto.  
\- Y-yo...- Trago saliva y un azote leve llego por parte de Robert.- Follame, Daddy.

La sonrisa siniestra y lujuriosa de Robert aparecio, tomo el bote de lubricante en manos y baño su miembro en esa pegajosa y liquida consistencia. Se acomodo entre las piernas de el chico guiando su erección a la entrada del chico, se pensó las cosas al ser la primera vez del chico. Desato sus manos, lo volteo boca arriba, su trasero al nivel de su erección y el tomando las caderas del chico empezando a introducirse en él, el menor se retorció por el dolor era algo obvio e iba a estar asustado si estaba como la antigua posición, se inclinó estando sobre él.

\- Tranquilo, Muñeco. Aquí estoy toma mi cuello para sostenerte, si así esta perfecto Bebé.- Un Tom lagrimeante estaba totalmente abrazado al cuello del mayor con su nariz en el mismo.  
\- Duele, Daddy.- Con una mano Robert acariciaba la espalda del chico con otra lo tenía sostenido de su espalda baja introduciéndose de apoco en aquella prisión de carne pues los músculos del chico hacían un perfecto trabajo apretándolo.  
\- Relajate aquí esta Daddy para cuidarte.- Robert beso la mejilla dulcemente al muchacho.

Una vez que entro todo se quedo esperando unos instantes en lo que Tom se acostumbraba. Tom por su parte intentaba controlar todas las emociones, el dolor, excitación y aquella atmósfera que Robert creo para él un tanto perfecta ya que apesar de ser rudo sigue siendo amable con él en esta situación. Sabían ambos que ese sentimiento dentro de ellos estaba creciendo con esta unión aunque estaban inseguros de afrontar aquel sentimiento que para muchos es incorrecto. Tom se separo un poco con las fuerzas que tenía y beso los labios de Robert, el correspondió; Tom movía las caderas de a poco lo que le dio una señal a Robert de que ya se podía mover.

\- Daddy, te quiero.- Jadeo el menor.

Robert empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de él mientras los pulsantes musculos lo apresaban, soltando gemidos por ambas partes aunque los de Robert eran aún más roncos que los de Tom. Después de un rato las embestidas empezaron a hacerse cada vez más rápidas, fuertes y necesitadas; Robert con la fuerza de sus brazos hizo que Tom quedara sentado sobre su regazo y el sentado en la comoda cama, el chico no rezongo sino gimió.

\- Yo también te quiero, Bebé.  
\- ¡Oh por... Daddy! ¡M-más profundo, joder sí!

La saliva se desbordaba de los labios del menor, este rasguñaba la piel de la espalda de Robert mientras Robert movía cada vez más fuerte hasta que encontró un punto en el que los gemidos de Tom sonaron mmás agudos y se concentro en este punto, sintió como su cuerpo le mandaba sensaciones por todo el cuerpo dandole la señal de que se correría y por lo apretado que se estaba volviendo el menor apostó que el también estaba en su límite.

\- Correte para Daddy, Muñeco.

Los gemidos del muchacho se hicieron jodidamente sonoros, los labios de Robert volvieron a su cuello mordiendo en el otro lado de este fuerte mientras se sentía que llegaba al clímax. Tom estaba cegado por el placer completamente, la mordida acelero tremenda corrida que estuvo entre ambos abdómenes, Robert después de unas cuantas embestidas más se corrió dentro del chico dejando un parpadeante Tom recibiendo su semilla caliente. Ambos terminaron rendidos en la cama, mirandose el uno al otro de escondiéndose bajo las cobijas y prendiendo el aire acondicionado.

\- Asi que... ¿Me quieres, eh? - El chico se pego al pecho del mayor abrazándose sonrojado.  
\- ¿No podías ahorrarte eso, verdad? - La carcajada sonora de Robert resonó en la habitación.- Maldito fetichista.- Refunfuño.  
\- El primero en llamarme Daddy fuiste tu.- Se defendió.  
\- ¿Quien fue el que lo propuso? - Inquirió con un puchero.  
\- Eres tan condenadamente perfecto, Muñeco.- Beso su cabeza con gentileza.- También te quiero.- Tom sonrió.  
\- Es un idiota.  
\- Lo sé.

El menor alzo la mirada, Robert apreso sus labios de nuevo, se habían encontrado y ahora jamás se alejarían del otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Nueva historia.  
> Quería decir que me inspire en el baile que Tom Holland dio en el Lip Sync Battle que DIOS fue lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.
> 
> Di tu parte favorita :)
> 
> Hasta luego chicos y chicas.


End file.
